


A Dance With The Fatui

by Salty_Flower



Category: Genshin Impact (manga), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Dottore x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fatui (Genshin Impact), Fatui Harbingers (Genshin Impact), Fatui harbinger Dottore (Genshin Impact), Genshin Impact x Reader, Genshin impact, Il dottore x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Flower/pseuds/Salty_Flower
Summary: Y/N is a Hydro Vision user from a small village in Teyvat. Everything was fine until the fateful day that a man by the name of Il Dottore passed through; running out of test subjects he craved the need for more. Her father had to make a decision that would change everything for Y/N. Perhaps spending time with Dottore wasn't as bad she thought.
Relationships: Dottore x reader, Il Dottore x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	A Dance With The Fatui

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a schedule for posting but I will try to get chapters out ASAP. And I hope to have chapters after the Prologue be longer than 1k words.

She steadily walked around the ballroom trying to avoid people the best she could. Y/N held her catalyst close to her chest as she searched for her father. This was not like other balls her father would throw, this one had a very special 'guest'. One of the Eleven Fatui Harbingers, Il Dottore. She always tried her best to stay away from the Fatui, but sadly the Fatui came to her this time.

"Ah Maia, have you seen my father anywhere?" Y/N asked one of the maids that was currently catering to the party.

She shook her head "Sorry Lady Y/n. I haven't seen him in a while. Last I heard, he left with a guest that had a strange mask over his face"

" _Damn that Fatui man_ " Y/N mumbled under her breath "Alright thank you!" Maia nodded going back to serving food; while Y/N walked away to who knows where. 

~

"I am sorry but I cannot accept this at all!" Mr. L/N said in an angry tone to the offer that was just given by Dottore. Their offer was way too extreme for his liking; giving too many soldiers to the Fatui just for _some_ protection. That is way too absurd and out of the question.

Dottore, visibly angry, tried to quickly formulate another deal. He couldn't possibly let this one slip after losing the last one in Mond. "Fine, what about this?" he said regaining his composure. "I heard you have a vision user here, do you not?" Mr. L/N sheepishly nodded his head. "Well, then I will take that one vision user instead of taking any of the soldiers!"

The chief of the small village sat there for a moment in deep thought. He was scared of the Fatui, truly, he had a strong feeling that they would wipe the village clean off the map of Teyvat if he didn't accept. This deal was better than the last right? One person or many? It would be a better deal if only it wasn't for the person who was the vision user. His own daughter, Y/N. He didn't want to imagine what this crazy man with a mask would do to her. But he had to put the village first over his own emotions.

With a deep breath, he sadly accepted defeat. "Alright, fine. You will take our one vision user, Y/N. In return, the Fatui doesn't touch the village."

Dottore held an accomplished smile on his face "Great doing business with you! Now I will enjoy the rest of this splendid party you have thrown for me."

With that Dottore stood up from the table and walked out of the private room. Mr. L/N sat there defeated, saddened, scared. He knew his only daughter, _the last of his family_ , would leave the nest at some point. But not this soon, and definitely not in this way. And he didn't even know how to tell her that she had been sold for the sake of the village.

Dottore made his way back into the ballroom. He was brewing a plan that would soon honor his success. Grabbing a bit of food and wine he reveled in the music, dancing amongst the others.

Y/N made her way back to the party in hopes of her father being there. Again, she swiftly threaded between people in search of her father. But her luck of cleanly getting through the crowd was shortly lived. A man who was much larger accidentally bumped into her. Due to her being so small compared to the man she tumbled back into the dancing circle. She squeezed her eyes tight bracing for impact, only for the expected impact to never come. She felt a strong arm swiftly go around her waist keeping her from hitting the ground hard. She was scared to open her eyes and see who her savior was, but she knew she would have to sooner or later. Opening her eyes she was met with bright shining red eyes staring back at her. 

Her heart dropped when she suddenly realized she was being held by none other than Dottore. On the other hand, this situation was having quite the opposite effect on the Harbinger. His heart was racing as he stared into the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen. This was a new feeling for the young Harbinger, and he was already absolutely _obsessed._

He slowly lifted her back up from the dip position that they were in. It felt as if they were staying like that for years, when, in fact, it was only a mere few seconds. Dottore still kept a tight hold on her waist; making Y/N feel anxious. Dottore reached out and grabbed Y/N’s hand and started to sway to the music. Y/N, not knowing what to do just sheepishly followed along with his steps.

Y/N couldn't bring herself to look the man in the eye. She knew it was poor etiquette for ballroom dancing, but under his intense stare, she was weak. He looked at her closely, engraving every detail of this moment into his mind. Her hair, her face, her body language, _her smell_ ; he loved every little detail about her. And they only just met.

"You shouldn't look down, you know?" he said in a cunning tone.

She looked up for a second, only for her gaze to travel back down. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She was trying so hard to speak but all that could come out was a little 'hm'

He let out a low chuckle as the song slowly ended. The second he loosened his grip on her she ripped herself away and bolted in the opposite direction. Intrigued, he slowly followed after her quickly losing her to the crowd. He started frantically looking; he wasn't about to have a Cinderella moment. He wanted her close to him, and he _didn't_ want to lose her so soon.

Y/N ran outside into the garden. There were too many emotions going on inside her and she just needed to get out of there. After taking a few breaths of the fresh air she was able to start to slowly process everything. "I just _danced_ with a _Fatui Harbinger,"_ She said aloud in disbelief. She didn't _exactly_ dislike it. It all just happened too quickly for anything to go through her head properly at the time. He was a good dancer, and Y/n loved to dance. But not when there are so many people around.

She sat down on the nearest bench and looked up into the sky, taking in the sight of the beautiful stars. She started going through the events that just occurred a few moments ago. The song that played, the way they swayed to it. How it felt to be in his arms. How he looked at her. It was certainly a new feeling for the young girl. The only downside was, he worked for the Fatui. Not only that but he was a Harbinger. So no matter how pretty he was, it didn’t make up for his sins. 

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by silent sobs. Intrigued, she followed the sound only to spot someone kneeling in front of her mother's grave. 

"Please, forgive me. I am so sorry for letting this happen" The man pleaded with the stone in front of him. That's when Y/N realized the voice of the sobbing man. It was her father.

"Father? Are you okay? What's wrong" She asked worriedly while slowly inching towards him.

He jolted up, obviously startled "Oh my sweet Y/N. I am so sorry" he got up and hugged her.

"It's okay dad. Her death wasn't your fault." Guessing that this was about her mother's passing; she tried comforting her father. 

"No honey it's not that." He backed out of the hug to look at her face.

"Here sit down," he brought her over to the nearest bench and they both sat. She was confused but more scared than anything.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

He grabbed her hand taking a deep breath "As you know, this party was thrown for Il Dottore. He wanted to make a deal." He paused for a moment "His first deal was that we give him many _soldiers_ in return that he guarantees the safety of our village. Of course, I refused. But then he gave me another deal... And I took it"

"Well, what _was_ this deal you took?" She asked getting more anxious.

"They promised they wouldn’t touch the village in exchange for our only vision user.” He looked away in shame and embarrassment. 

Y/N should be mad. She should be upset. But somehow, she's not. She didn't know how to feel but she knew she wasn't mad or upset at her father. He is visibly devastated by the choice he was forced into making, so why would she yell at him for it? She also had lived in the village her whole life. It made her feel better that her village would be safe with her going instead of them. So this didn't scare her one bit.

She moved towards her father and gave him a big hug for comfort. "So when do I have to leave?"


End file.
